


just a little too in love (with you)

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Chanyeol is a little bit too much in love and maybe, just maybe, he wants to stay just a little bit too much in love with Baekhyun forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little too in love (with you)

Chanyeol falls down onto the hard wooden floor, breath short and heavy as he wipes the sweat that trickles down his jawline and the side of his neck. He’s tired, his muscles and joints burn and ache at every move he makes and he’d do anything to just be sitting in a warm bath and unwinding all of the built tension. Chanyeol takes a deep breath and lulls his head backwards, hair plastered onto his forehead and he hears a thump from the doorway, something heavy being dropped onto the floor and dragged along the surface.

“Be careful, the flooring is still new.” Chanyeol scolds while he runs his fingers through his hair. A slipper flies across the room and hits the back of his head.

“Then how about you come help me with the boxes then, big guy?”

Chanyeol scoffs and doesn’t move from his position, though he grabs the slipper in his hands and he’s still amazed at how much smaller it is compared to him and his giant feet.

“I would, but I’m so tired Baek—” He whines and leans back before feeling his backside hit against Baekhyun’s legs and wonders since when was his boyfriend standing behind him and though Baekhyun is much thinner and smaller than he is, he can’t help but feel so comfortable just resting his big body on his boyfriend. (Even if Baekhyun’s sharp knees are digging into the back of his head).

There’s a slight discomfort and grunt that he lets out when Baekhyun nudges his head with his knee, telling him to get up and get away but Chanyeol resisted from moving even an inch and Baekhyun was tempted to just take a step backward and let his boyfriend fall backwards onto the floor. But he doesn’t and instead he moves his hands to grab at the side of Chanyeol’s head, slim fingers threading into the damp hair, and he guides Chanyeol’s head onto his lap as he kneels down behind him and this is a way more comfortable position than before, Chanyeol thinks.

“We can rest after we’ve finished unpacking,” Baekhyun’s voice was soft and he strokes and plays with Chanyeol’s hair knowing that the younger loves the gesture so so much. It wasn’t unexpected when Baekhyun leans down and presses a gentle and chaste kiss on his forehead and Chanyeol feels his entire face heat up and grow into an unhealthy shade of red.

To Chanyeol, Baekhyun was unpredictable, always spontaneous, and oh so full of surprises.

Baekhyun goes from driving Chanyeol absolutely mad to making his heart skip beats and falling head over heels in love, just like he did when he met Baekhyun back when they were silly and dumb freshmen in high school. And it’s the simplest things like a kiss on the forehead, fixing Chanyeol’s tie in the morning before he rushes to work and giving Myongrong (Baekhyun’s dog which Chanyeol was sure, hated him a lot when they first started dating) a bath together and ending up absolutely soaked and covered in bubbles, that makes his heart race and think how truly lucky he is to be with Byun Baekhyun.

But there are also the other times where Baekhyun is an asshole. In a sense, everyone can be a little grumpy and selfish and is, well, natural for human behavior. Sometimes his teasing goes a little overboard, or sometimes he can be greedy over hot water in the morning which leaves Chanyeol standing naked in a cold shower at 7.30AM in the dead of winter and he curses his boyfriend’s name when he’s in bed with a cold but Baekhyun tends to his needs by sloppily feeding him chicken soup which, again, Baekhyun manages to spill all over Chanyeol’s mouth and favourite shirt.

“God, you’re so gross,” Chanyeol whines and covers his reddening face with his hands and Baekhyun laughs, the gross and ugly looking laugh that Chanyeol knows so well but he loves even when Baekhyun is sometimes a little insecure about the way his mouth shapes when he’s laughing. “You’re so cheesy Baek, what the hell. I can smell your breath.”

“We still have 20 more boxes to unpack, you know.” The elder presses his forehead down onto Chanyeol’s and god, Baekhyun’s skin is so warm and disgustingly sweaty from all of the moving that they’ve been doing for the entire day. “I actually want sheets on my bed tonight.”

“ _Our_ bed.”

“Right, _our_ bed.”

“You better get used to saying that this is our home, Baek.” Chanyeol’s hands moves from his face to grab up at the sides of Baekhyun’s face. “Our home.”

“And also Myongrong’s,” Baekhyun chuckles before Chanyeol pulls him down and presses their lips together into a kiss and it’s messy, as their nose bumps together and they don’t know how to angle their faces without smushing their cheeks together but Chanyeol doesn’t care and pulls Baekhyun in even more, just wanting to be overwhelmed with the elder’s presence and Baekhyun smiles against his lips, the hands in Chanyeol’s hair also goes to cup the youngers cheek.

After a few seconds of Baekhyun literally being suffocated by Chanyeol, he pulls off, fighting off Chanyeol’s grabby hands who didn’t want the kiss to end but really, they should leave the upside down kisses to Mary Jane and Spiderman cause they both just failed horribly.

“And you say I’m the cheesy one,” Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol finally rolls off from the elder’s lap and sits up, straightening his hair that Baekhyun ruined and dusting his off his t-shirt.

“Science says couples who have been dating for so long start to look and act like each other.”

Baekhyun only rolls his eyes and he goes to stand up, sighing when he looks at the stack of boxes behind them and outside, the sun is already setting down and Myongrong is probably hungry and so is he.

“Hey, how about I cook dinner tonight?” He asks Chanyeol who’s gone over to the boxes and started to roughly peel the duct tape off the cardboard boxes.

Chanyeol pauses and takes a few seconds to properly process what Baekhyun said.

“No, I don’t want you to blow up our kitchen on the first day we move in.”

Baekhyun only lets a small retaliation before he goes back to unpacking the boxes and rearranging whatever has to be rearranged.

Chanyeol takes a moment to think as he watches his tiny boyfriend nag and tell him that the angle of the couch is wrong and that the coffee table isn’t centered but really, he’s more amazed at how this—this old apartment that has big windows that lets the sun shine so beautifully on Baekhyun’s milky skin and light up the spacious living room where he’ll spend many more days to come playing with Myongrong and lazing around with Baekhyun, and the kitchen that’s a little run-down but the shelves aren’t too high which is a perfect height for the both of them—this apartment is theirs. _Ours_. And Chanyeol can’t help the giddy smile that’s growing on his face when he imagines himself saying “I’m home” every day as he walks through the front door.

“I’m home.” He whispers, all too pleased with himself. Baekhyun nags him even more for just standing there and not helping out. 

Maybe Chanyeol is a little bit too much in love and maybe, just maybe, he wants to stay just a little bit too much in love with Baekhyun forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love domestic au and i love chanbaek!!
> 
> come talk to me on: [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ushjima) | [ tumblr ](http://ushjima.tumblr.com) | [ kpop twitter ](https://twitter.com/bbaek0605)


End file.
